Despues de la muerte
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Yaoi. Milo x Camus, Mu x Milo Camus lo dejo solo dos veces y ahora regresa del hades para repetirle que lo Ama. Pero alguien ya esta esperando el amor del escorpión. Toda la historia contada con Songfics
1. Historia de un sueño

_HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO_

El ambiente poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez mas frío, la bruma cubrió el octavo templo y una luz plateada reflejaba la figura de un hombre dibujada bajo el marco de la entrada principal. Sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, esos mismos ojos que meses atrás dijeran te amo en ese mismo lugar a un par de turquesas que le correspondían.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar_

No es esta la hora y no se el lugar 

_Tenia que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal._

Continuo su camino hacia una puerta de la izquierda, sus pasos retumbaban por toda la casa, sus pies separaban la neblina que se interponía en su camino. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar al solitario ocupante de una cama al fondo de esa habitación. Se acerco y miro esos párpados que le impedían ver los ojos de su pequeño amante, sus cabellos azules relucían con la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Se sentó en la cama, un resoplido de molestia broto de los labios del caballero de Escorpión mas sin en cambio este, no despertó, se volvió a acomodar en la cama sin notar la presencia del acuario en su recinto.

Perdóname...-la mano de Camus se deslizo por el rostro del pequeño moviendo los cabellos que cubrían sus facciones que tanto le encantaba admirar, un suspiro brotó de la boca del onceavo mientras que una lagrima intentaba escapar de sus ojos.

_Mañana ni te acordaras_

_Tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta pasara un estrella fugaz._

En los sueños de Milo el recuerdo de Camus regularmente lo perseguía, impidiendo así su descanso, pero esa noche por alguna razón el estaba tranquilo, se sentía seguro, como cuando estaba en sus brazos...por que te fuiste?...

El acuario movió su cuerpo acercándolo mas al octavo dorado.

Sabes...-dijo en un susurro el acuario- siempre me gusto tu cara, pero mas aun tus ojos...que pena que ahora no pueda verlos. Desde aquella primera vez que te vi supe que habías roto ese muro de hielo en mi corazón, tu cálida sonrisa me derritió totalmente, aunque tu no lo notaste hasta mucho después de que una amistad se formo –de nuevo un suspiro se escapo moviendo su flequillo- eras mucho para mi...pensé que no te merecía...que yo era demasiado frío y tu un escorpión de tierra caliente –Camus dibujo una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Al escorpión le llegaban fragmentos de sus palabras al subconsciente, lo tranquilizaban, si, pero deseaba volver a tenerlo junto a él- Siempre te ame...siempre te amare!

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo solo quería despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez mas._

La primera vez que te perdí, fue muy duro, pero ambos sabíamos que eso pasaría, esa misma noche baje a tu templo, y hable contigo, recuerdo bien esa noche...al menos pude despedirme...mi joven alumno luchaba por una buena causa, lo sabíamos bien...pero tenia que mostrarle que sus sentimientos pueden ser un obstáculo en una batalla...que equivocado estaba...después de la batalla en libra con Hyoga regrese advirtiendo que seria la última vez que nos veríamos...aunque acordamos que yo le enseñaría las lecciones...gracias por salvarlo y dejarlo llegar a mi...gracias por no enfrentarte, porque mas que perder a mi alumno me hubiera dolido tu ausencia, decidí irme pues tu siempre eras el mas fuerte en situaciones criticas...y supe que lo soportarías –cuando estas últimas palabras llegaron a la mente de Milo sus ojos derramaron lagrimas inconscientemente provocando que a Camus se le partiera el corazón, se acerco y con sumo cuidado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Promete que serás feliz._

_te ponías tan guapo al reír._

_y así solo así quiero recordarte._

_así como antes así adelante._

_así vida mía mejor será así._

No me gusta verte así, varias noches he venido, por supuesto he tenido que hacer meritos en el hades, pero créeme en verdad lo vales, nunca me atrevía a entrar pues siempre se oían tus sollozos desde la entrada, y me partiría en dos el verte llorando por tu "hielito"...sabes deberías volver a sonreír, he notado que Mu te ha estado apoyando, eres como su hermano y también le duele verte así...Tus dientes blancos siempre me daban alegría aunque no muchas veces lo demostraba...Aaah pero tu sabias muy bien mis estados de animo...me conoces tan bien. Ahora yo te sigo observando pero existen otros que necesitan de esa sonrisa, por ejemplo ese lindo alacrán que esta todas las mañanas en el espejo...Si te sigues poniendo así, te harás feo y viejo –una risita se oyó mas fuerte en la habitación, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del octavo- me habrás oído?...claro que lo haces...tienes ese sentido que me hacia caer ante ti sin ninguna defensa de tus dos poderosas armas, esas turquesas que desnudaban mi alma...también adoraba tus manos...el sentir tu tacto sobre mi piel hacia que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, pero me encantaba esa sensación...-un nuevo beso se dejo caer ahora en la comisura de los labios del escorpión.

_ahora debes descansar._

_deja que te arrope como años atrás._

_te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir acostar._

El frío se hacia cada vez mas intenso, la mañana estaba llegando y el tiempo de Camus se esfumaba pero el no desistía de confesar todo lo que debía y que su pequeño no sufriera mas.

Después de mucho tiempo de estar sin ti, Abel nos ofreció volver, a mi no me importaba el plan de Abel, o si tenia intenciones de matar a Athena, en lo único que pensaba era en volver a ver tus turquesas en decirte otra vez que te amaba, pero no pude hacerlo, tu desconfiabas de mi...lo supe cuando te fui a buscar y te negaste a créelo, me miraste con reproche por haber renegado a nuestra diosa, pero mas aun en haber vuelto con su hermano para matarla...perdóname...nunca quise lastimarte...de nuevo volví a morir, suena un tanto extraño cierto...pero lo cierto es que volví a perderte...y fue una doble puñalada en mi corazón.

Milo comenzaba a salir del sueño profundo en el que estaba y escuchaba mas claramente la voz de su amado, mas aun no estaba totalmente despierto, se arremolino en las cobijas al sentir un roce sobre su mejilla y de nuevo volvió a dormir.

Camus dio una ligero salto ante la reacción del chico- siempre tan inquieto para dormir...extraño despertar junto a ti, con el aroma de tus cabellos embargando mi nariz, tus dulces labios recorriendo mi cuello y tus ojos como un inmenso mar sobre los míos...nunca me cansare de decirlo...TE AMO –la posición en la que Milo se acomodo le dio mas facilidad a Camus de depositar un beso sobre su boca, volviendo a probar ese embriagante sabor que muchas veces atrás lo había embrujado.

_tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

_y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_yo solo quería despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez mas._

Querido niño...lamento decir esto pero esta será la última vez que venga...mas no será la última vez que nos veamos...no es por que no te quiera volver a ver...me encantaría pasar la eternidad junto a ti...y así será –un pesado suspiro hizo que el rostro de Camus se volviera melancólico- volveré una vez mas, espero y comprendas mis razones y mis acciones, pero es por el bien de todos nosotros y de Athena...no nos iremos juntos y me duele no ayudarte en ese momento pero estarás con Mu, el te cuidara bien, y nos reuniremos momentos después de que emprendieras el viaje, yo te esperare con ansia y ahí te volveré a decir mis sentimientos, frente a frente, mirando esas turquesas que me hipnotizan.

La mañana se asomaba por las colinas, y Camus no se quería ir pero no le correspondía a su voluntad el decidir quedarse ahí. Sabia que dos días después se verían y que al tercero de que volvieran a verse, estarían juntos para la eternidad, nadie los separaría...Milo despertaba poco a poco, un aroma familiar llego a su nariz y trato de despertar lo mas rápido que le era posible mas algo se lo impedía, el acuario al notar que su figura se desvanecía bajo la luz solar se acerco al rostro del menor y lo besó tiernamente, sabia que era el fin de su separación y que ese beso ayudaría a que se asimilaran mejor los hechos que sucederían dentro de un par de días. Al terminar tan bella muestra de amor, se acerco al oído del Escorpión.

_Promete que serás feliz._

_te ponías tan guapo al reír._

_y así solo así quiero recordarte._

Perdóname, una vez mas, y por favor comprende y trata de que Mu y Aioria también comprenda...Saga y Shura tampoco lo quieren hacer pero no nos quedara otra opción...es por el bien de ambos...TE AMO...

_así como antes así adelante._

_así vida mía ahora te toca a ti._

_solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje._

_se esta haciendo tarde._

_tendré que marcharme._

_en unos segundos vas a despertar._

Milo por fin entre abrió los ojos, reconociendo una figura a lo lejos, ese porte solo Camus lo tenia, sus cabellos se ondeaban en su espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto. Cuando cruzo el umbral desapareció completamente.

Camus!...-Milo se levanto para tratar de alcanzar a su amado, pero cuando llego no había nadie cerca, volteo hacia ambos lados del templo y lo único que había eran los rayos del sol dibujándose en el suelo y un aroma en el aire que indiscutiblemente le pertenecía a Camus.

_y así solo así quiero recordarte._

_así como antes así adelante._

_así vida mía mejor será así._

Milo regreso a su habitación pasando frente a un espejo en su pared, se miro en él, tenia un brillo que creía que jamás recuperaría, sus labios estaban mas rosados que de costumbre y las ojeras de sus párpados había desaparecido al igual que el color rojo de al derredor de sus turquesas. Al verse tan mejorado sonrío, sorprendiéndose del hecho de que sus dientes se asomaron entre los labios, pues hacía semanas que no lo hacían. El reflejo de Camus se dibujo en la esquina del espejo y un susurro llego a los oídos del octavo santo...-Yo también te amo Camus...- suspiro y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, ahora tratando de recordar el bello sueño de la noche anterior.

F I N

Wow! o.o! Pues bien este es mi primer Songfic y mi primer yaoi, espero les guste, la canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh y se titula "historia de un sueño" (¬¬ como lo dice el titulo) bueno si les gusta pues dejen Reviews y si quieren continuación pues pídanla que yo aquí la continuo y si no les gusto pues también díganlo para mejorar.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer esto.

Auf Wiedersehen!

Atte: Little Pandora.


	2. Por amarte así

CAPITULO 2: Por amarte así. 

Después de agotar su sueño con los recuerdos, tratando de no olvidar todos los detalles, recordando incluso el olor de su amado, se levanto de su lecho, metiéndose a bañar y arreglándose para bajar al templo de Aries como lo acostumbraba para ir a entrenar, su rostro lucia radiante, hacia tanto que no se veía tan bien que había olvidado los finos rasgos de su rostro cuando una sonrisa adornaba sus labios...

Llego al templo de Mu, encontrando a Kiki en primer lugar, saludando con su acostumbrado gesto de alborotar el caballo del pelirrojo, Mu venia saliendo de la cocina, y los ojos verdes del lemuriano se abrieron exageradamente al ver a tan radiante escorpión en la entrada de su templo...

Hola Mu! –unos dientes resplandecientes saludaron de entre los labios de Milo- Ya estas listo?

o.o! Yo...este...si claro...-la mirada del Aries recorría cada centímetro de la faz del octavo.

_Siempre serás el niño que me llene el alma,_

_Como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma,_

_Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte._

Listo...para que?-la mente del primer guardián se había vuelto un remolino con el simple hecho de saber que Milo se encontraba ahí.

Pues...para que va a ser...para ir al entrenamiento –extrañado el escorpión se acerco y en forma burlona tomo la temperatura con la mano en la frente de Mu- te sientes bien...

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el joven carnero sacudió su cabeza tratando de romper el hechizo que le producían esos ojos turquesas –ah si claro...si ya lo estoy...

Pues que esperamos vamonos ya! –tomo de la mano al pelilila y salieron del templo de Aries rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento.

_Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mi labios,_

_Solo queda el eco de mi desengaño,_

_Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando._

El entrenamiento fue muy diferente a los anteriores, Milo tenia nuevos bríos, estaba mejorando, su semblante demostraba fuerza, determinación y...alegría.

Ya deja de verlo y pon atención...por que no se lo vuelves a decir, tal vez ya lo olvido...ahora pelea.

Esta alegre! –el lemuriano veía desde lo lejos cuando Milo peleaba con Aioria- se que debería repetírselo...volver a declararlo...pero tengo miedo de que me rechace otra vez.

_Será, será como tu quieras pero así será,_

_Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas,_

_Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento_

GRAN CUERNO! –el golpe de Aldebarán sacaba volando a Mu quien, inquietado por la actitud de Milo, estaba desprotegido y faltó de atención- Mu estas bien?

Gritaba Alde desde su lugar, provocando con esto que el entrenamiento de los otros dos también fuera detenido...

Mu...Mu estas bien? –el escorpión que era el mas cercano a donde se encontraba tirado el joven carnero llego a su lado y lo miro preocupado- Mu responde –los ojos del lemuriano estaban cerrados y no mostraba señas de conciencia.

_Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo,_

_Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido._

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._

n.n deberías de ver tu cara –la sonrisa del Aries se dibujaba en su rostro mientras que Milo cambiaba su semblante al de una mueca divertida.

Los cuatro caballeros reían pero cuando Mu intento levantarse no pudo pues el ataque del Tauro le había lastimado las costillas- Auch...me duele...mucho...

Vamos yo te llevare –Tauro levantaba a Mu con facilidad tal que este parecía un muñeco de trapo.

Aaaaaaa!...cuidado...

Mejor yo lo llevo –el escorpión se ofrecía a cuidar al Aries al ver que Alde era demasiado brusco- Puedes caminar?

Si...creo que si- Se recargo en el hombro del octavo y Milo le paso una mano por la cintura para llevarlo a su templo. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca un movimiento y lo alcanzaría, el olor de sus cabellos lo embriagaba a tal grado de olvidar el dolor de las costillas. El sentir la presión de su mano en sus cintura, hacia que mil sensaciones debilitaran mas sus piernas, los ojos turquesas que de vez en cuanto lo miraban durante el trayecto provocaban un mareo tan suave que parecía caminar en la nubes.

_Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla_

_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,_

_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada._

Ya en el templo lo dejo en su cama- Como te sientes?

Pues jodido como va a ser?

Jaja! Debes de descansar –Milo se acomodaba junto al borrego.

Oye Milo puedo preguntar algo?

Ya lo hiciste!

¬¬ otra cosa!

Claro n.n pregunta

Que sucedió?...estas diferente...

Si lo sé...me siento diferente...me siento bien...

Por que?

El amor...

Amor?

_Por amarte así por amarte así, por amarte._

Si Mu el amor, ha regresado a mi vida, de nuevo la esperanza volvió y se que tu me ayudaras a que siga así...

Yo? –un luz en el laberinto de los sentimientos de Mu se asomaba con los ojos de Milo abriendo las puertas a su corazón- seguro que yo?

Si Mu el me lo dijo...dijo que tu me ayudarías...

Él? ...quien?

Camus! –un suspiro broto de la boca del octavo dorado.

Camus? O.o ...pero el ya esta muerto.

Si lo se, pero el volverá, por mi.

Milo tienes que olvidarlo, el no volverá –incrédulo de las palabras del escorpión lo miró con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos- Mírame, aquí estoy, te he dicho que te amo miles de veces, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti y que haces te refugias en un recuerdo, el esta muerto y NO VOLVERA.

_Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja, _

_Por ir tras de tu huella convertido en sombra_

_Preso del amor que me negaste un día._

Mu!...yo u.u no te amo, lo sabes tu también y el volverá, lo prometió, el me lo dijo en un par de días vendrá por mi, también Saga y Shura!...me escuchas Saga volverá también...

Saga?...-en la mente del lemuriano se dibujaba los rasgos del caballero de Géminis- estas mal, el no volverá, el también se fue y me dejo solo...así como Camus te dejo a ti!

MIRA SI NO QUIERES CREERLO PUES NO LO HAGAS, NO ME IMPORTA, CAMUS ME LO DIJO Y TAMBIÉN DIJO QUE TAL VEZ NO ENTENDERIAS, PERO YO LE CREO POR QUE LO AMO –El escorpión salió a toda velocidad del templo de Aries rumbo al onceavo, mientras en el cuarto donde se encontraba Mu las ultimas palabras del octavo hacían eco en sus oídos y su corazón.

Milo llegaba a la onceava casa exhausto, entro en la habitación de su amado, todo seguía igual, tantas veces se refugio ahí después de ese día y nunca se percato de una nota sobre el buró junto a la cama. Tomo la pequeña nota con su nombre escrito al frente y la abrió ,"Te amo, nunca lo olvides", el corazón de Milo salto de alegría al ver la letra su amor con esas palabras tan hermosas, cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio tratando de imitar la sensación que los labios del Acuario le producía al besarlo –Solo dos días amor...solo dos días.

_Contando los segundos que pasan por verte,_

_Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte_

_Su mundo esta despierto con hacerte mío._

Mu daba vueltas en su cama, la imagen de Saga y Milo lo atormentaban en cada uno de sus sueños, que le pasaría si Saga volviera?...y Milo, sobre saltado se levanto de su cama y tomo un baso de agua, pasando de regreso por la puerta del cuarto de su pequeño alumno, miro dentro y Kiki dormía placidamente –que suerte! –dijo el lemuriano al ver la sonrisa que tenia su alumno en la cara, continua a su cuarto, y se sentó en su cama, bebiendo detenidamente el liquido, tratando de tranquilizar su mente para así el dolor y las ansias que le provocaban los hechos ocurridos ese día.

Ciertamente no había recordado al geminiano en todo este tiempo, ellos había terminado desde mucho antes de que el se fuera, pero también había sido una etapa especial en su vida, lo quería mucho, el había sido su maestro un tiempo, su amigo y su compañero...pero lo que sentía por Milo era muy diferente, mas fuerte, el amaba a Milo. Pero el no le correspondía, seguía atado al recuerdo de Camus, por que eso era el, SOLO UN RECUERDO.

_Será, será como tu quieras pero así será_

_Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas_

_Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento_

Milo cayo dormido en la cama de Acuario abrazando un almohada y con la nota en las manos, anhelando que el tercer día llegara para volver a ver a su amado, y de nuevo probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Camus, volver a sentir el roce de su piel en sus mejillas, embriagarse con el dulzor de sus cabellos, y por que sentir su cuerpo una vez mas fundiéndose con él en un vaivén incesante que muchas veces interrumpía sus noches, pero que no era en ningún momento evitado.

Milo despertaba con la sensación de Camus en su piel, sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban algo, rogando que fuera el cuerpo del acuador, pero la desilusión lo saludo en forma de almohada, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras volvía a abrir la nota que tantas veces había leído la noche anterior, de pronto recordó que le faltaba alguien de ser avisado –Aioria- dijo saliendo del templo de Acuario y bajando hacia su casa, para bañarse y de nuevo ir a entrenar.

_Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo,_

_Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido._

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._

Al ir bajando por las escaleras que iban hacia cáncer sintió un cosmos familiar, y giro en sus talones para encontrarse con Aioria- Hola! –saludo el león.

Hola Aioria!...puedo hablar contigo?

Si claro...dime!

Pues es que te mandaron un mensaje conmigo...de parte de Shura.

Shura?...pero como?

Camus me lo dijo, dijo que un día ellos volverían, pero que tal vez no los comprenderíamos, que era por el bien de todos...pero que lo perdonaras...que los perdonáramos...

Perdonáramos?...Camus?

Si, perdonarlos, a Camus, Shura y Saga, pero no se por que tendríamos que perdonarlos.

Jajajaja...Que buena broma Milo, por poco me la creo, mira que Shura y Camus mandando mensajitos desde el mas allá es una buena puntada!

Pero no es broma Aioria, ellos volverán!

Milo –posando una mano sobre el hombro del escorpión- debes de superarlo, y de no inventar cosas que te lastimen...

No estoy inventando nada, pero no entiendo tu tenias algo que ver con Shura?

O.O Yo?...no para nada, sabes que Marín es el amor de mi vida...mi hermano Aioros era el que tenia algo que ver, cuando él murió Shura me cuido como si yo hubiera sido su hermano...esa es nuestra relación...hermanos.

Aaah! ...bueno Aioria pues entonces espera el regreso de tu hermano...-y sin recibir respuesta Milo continuo bajando hacia Aries.

_Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla_

_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,_

_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada._

Llego al primer templo pero Mu ya no estaba ahí, el único que se encontraba era Kiki.

Oye pequeño...y tu maestro?

Ya se fue al entrenamiento con Aldebarán...me dijo que le dijera que entrenaría con el que al parecer ya no le era necesario a usted.

Eso dijo?

Si...Milo-sama usted quiere a mi maestro?

o.o? ...que si lo quiero, claro es mi mejor amigo.

u.u pero el no lo quiere de esa forma, el sufre al verlo triste por Camus-sama.

_Por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte._

Mira Kiki, el sentimiento que tiene tu maestro hacia mi es muy especial pero yo no puedo engañarlo o si?

No señor!

Entonces yo solo lo puedo querer de una forma, sin engaños...Bueno pequeño me voy –alboroto sus cabellos como de costumbre y salió del recinto.

Yo lo quiero como si fuera un padre Milo-sama! –grito el niño desde la entrada del templo mientras Milo bajaba las escaleras.

O.O? ...como a un Padre!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por que el publico lo pide, esto tiene continuación...muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y ya me canse de no poder responderlos así que les pido un favor dejen sus mail's para así poder contestar por medio de este y no meterme en broncas con los o todos poderosos administradores de esta paginas y que no bajen mi fic. Gracias por leer esto...

Aaah otra cosa! Me tarde en actualizar esto por que como toda la historia será contada en Songfic's pues no encontraba la canción adecuada para este capi...

Auf Wiedersehen

Little Pandora


	3. La herida

CAPITULO 3: La herida. 

Milo continuo su camino con la frase de Kiki revoloteando en us cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, no era posible, el lemuriano no podía quererlo tanto...

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Mu también pasaban frases, imágenes y recuerdos...

- Estas bien? –pregunto Aldebarán al notar a su compañero un tanto perdido.

- Si claro...Crystal Wall! –grito el lemuriano e inmediatamente apareció su pared protectora.

- O.o -Aldebarán se acerca y toca como si esta se tratara de un vidrio- Yo no te ataque...

Mu voltea a todos lados y quita la pared –Lo siento...estoy medio despistado esta mañana.

- Medio? ¬¬...estas pensando en Milo...

- No...no es él.

- Ah no?...entonces en que piensas?

- En... ... ...Saga

- O.o Saga?...pero por que?

Mu le contó a Aldebarán la escena que tuvo con Milo la noche anterior-...dijo que ellos regresarían, que haré si Saga vuelve?

- Lo tuyo con Saga fue hace mucho...

- Pero temo que renazca eso que sentí...

- Aceptémoslo...el no lo sentía por ti...

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Mu mientras Milo llegaba a donde ellos se encontraban- dile que quiero estar solo...-se alejo con paso firme de donde se encontraba el Tauro alejándose también del escorpión.

- Que le pasa?

- Tiene que pensar...

Mu llegaba al templo de géminis, era verdad que últimamente el santuario estaba muy vacío pero el tercer templo se sentía con una pesadez similar a la del onceavo- Hola –susurró el lemuriano entrando a la habitación del santo de géminis, sabia perfectamente que no recibiría respuesta pero era lo acostumbrado cuando al casa de géminis estaba habitada.

Se sentó en la cama y aspiro profundamente el aroma que aun rondaba en el aire- Por qué? –las esmeraldas de Mu se cristalizaron un poco- Por que no podías sentir lo mismo?

_Vuestra soledad y no el destino,_

_Quien nos puso en el mismo camino._

Creímos que ya nos conocíamos, 

_Solo estábamos igual de vacíos._

Mu, yo no siento lo mismo –la frase emitida tiempo atrás por la boca de Saga aun estaba grabada en la mente del Aries- Aun no he podido olvidarte por completo...tus besos, tus palabras, tu rechazo, todo sigue aquí.

El dolor que antes sintió por la amarga soledad del día en que Saga se fue lo volvió a abrazar con su manto frío – Fue en una tarde, lo recuerdo bien, yo acababa de llegar al santuario después de viajar al Tibet, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue un chispazo fugaz en tus ojos verdes, esa mirada era la mas dura que nunca conocí, pero algo había en ella que me atrapo, desde ahí siempre quise estar contigo, buscaba la manera de acercarme a ti, de que tu me ayudaras, que fueras mas cercanos que nadie en el santuario...pero tu solo tenias ojos para él...

_Vuestra soledad la que me hizo,_

_Pensar que eras como un dios,_

_Que había caído de otro planeta,_

_Yo solo quise nombrarte mi rey._

- Shaka siempre robo tus miradas, tu atención, hasta que un día se fue, todos se fueron y yo me acerque a ti, para despedirme, tropecé por los nervios que me daban al estar tan cerca de ti, detuviste mi caída y de nuevo esa mirada tan misteriosa se clavo en mi, no pude soportarlo mas y te besé, no te era tan indiferente pues lo respondiste, ahí comenzó nuestra historia...

- De nuevo volví al Tibet, pero no sin antes decirte mis sentimientos, habíamos pasado unos días increíbles, tu trató hacia mi fue tan tierno, aunque a veces cambiabas drásticamente, pero no importaba, nunca me lastimaste, y yo estaba junto a ti, era lo único que me bastaba, cuando por fin abrí mi corazón pensé que tu sentirías lo mismo, me tomaste en tus brazos y me besaste como nunca, me dijiste te quiero...

_Hacerte castillos, subirte a un nicho._

_Tal vez fue eso lo que te hizo salir corriendo,_

_Pues por lo visto tenias tanto miedo a un compromiso._

- Mi corazón dio un vuelvo de 360 grados, pero al frase no termino ahí...tu dijiste la temible continuación "como a un amigo" claramente escuche mi corazón romperse en mi pecho, de nuevo esa mirada que me hacia sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo llego hasta mis pupilas, creo que mas allá, las lagrimas incontenibles brotaron de mis ojos, sin poder decir algo te besé en la mejilla, y salí del templo, tu preguntaste si me encontraba bien...y yo mentí, te dije que estaba bien, que me tomó por sorpresa, eso era todo, la verdad yo ya lo sabia pero no quería verlo, nunca pudiste olvidar a Shaka o si?...

_Y no he podido explicar y ni siquiera imaginar_

_Por que me harías tanto mal, _

_no te fuiste hasta desangrar la herida._

- Al día siguiente me buscaste, aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, yo trataba a toda costa de evitar tu tacto, tu olor, pero principalmente tu mirada, no podía soportarla, lo único que me hacia mas daño eran tus palabras, el verbo siempre fue tu fuerte, así me deje llevar por tus caricias, las dulces palabras al oído me recorrían todo el cuerpo electrizando hasta la última parte de mi ser.

- Repetías una y otra vez que no quisiste hacerme daño, pero no fue tu culpa, mis ilusiones fueron el arma mas letal para mi ideología, esas ideas que me hicieron creerte algo mas que un amigo...las mismas que me subieron al cielo acompañadas de tus besos, las mismas que me trajeron de vuelta al suelo de la mano con la desesperanza.

_Y no he podido entender en que radica tu placer, _

_Disfrutabas hacerme mal, _

_Que ganarías al destrozar mi herida._

- Me encantaría que no hubieras puesto esa mirada de arrepentimiento, de un mínimo dolor, ma mirabas con lastima, se muy bien que yo era le culpable pero no podía evitar el hacerte culpable de mi desdicha... lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue darme ese abrazo tan melancólico, nos despedíamos lo se bien, pero no pude evitar pensar que no te volvería a ver igual, no podría volver a sumergirme en ese océano verde que eran tus ojos, aquí y allá tenían el nombre del virgo grabados.

- No se cuanto tiempo paso pero no te vi en muchas semanas, incluso meses, la cuenta no la tome, trataba de olvidarte, pero todas las mañanas despertaba con el aroma de tu piel emanando de cada uno de mis poros, el mas mínimo roce de las cobijas e hacia desear a cada instante que fueras tu, de nuevo tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo incesantemente, pero al abrir mis párpados me encontraba con la manta, la almohada, o el simple viento.

_Vuestra soledad que con el tiempo,_

_Te trajo hasta este extremo._

_Tu amor es como ese veneno,_

_Que siempre recorre todos mis sueños._

- Se que un día me levante y Kiki tenia un mensaje para mi, era tuyo, sabia perfectamente que provenía de ti, aunque no tenia firma, decía que regresara al santuario que era necesario, nunca me imagine que fuera para tu provecho, ni que todos los demas estarían ahí, lo único que quería era volver a verte, aunque sea a lo lejos, el solo pensar en mirar tus ojos ponía a temblar todo mi cuerpo, trate de venir lo mas rápido que pude, pero llego un chico a reparar sus armaduras, un dragón y un pegaso, tal acto de valentía me hizo quedarme a sanar su cuerpo pues dono gran parte de su sangre para revivir sus armaduras ya extintas, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en tu piel, en tu rostro, en ti.

- Inmediatamente que el se recupero yo salí hacia el santuario, me llevo solo unos minutos volver a recordar todos lo momentos sucedidos en ese templo, el primero del recinto, no podía soportarlo y subí a géminis, te busque por todos lados, sentía tu presencia, pero nunca di contigo, desilusionado baje a mi templo y me encontré con Shaka, el venia subiendo siempre tan tranquilo, tan bello, me sentí minúsculo junto a tal hermosura, y sabia que tu lo preferías...

_Con tu alegría que siempre es herida._

_Con tus caricias siempre de prisa._

_Con tu sonrisa tan indecisa,_

_Solo alargaste esta agonía._

- Pase de largo sin mirarle, un saludo rápido y continué, el no se inmuto continuo su camino sin ningún gesto, pensé que se sentía superior a mi, supuse que ya sabia nuestra fugaz aventura y que ahora, ante sus ojos, era un perdedor.

- Pasaron los días, los caballeros llegaban uno a uno, pero tu no aparecías, aunque te seguía sintiendo, un día subí a ver al patriarca este, se me negó, mi ultima esperanza se había ido, al llegar a Acuario de regreso a mi casa me encontré con Camus y Milo -una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del lemuriano- interrumpí una de sus tantas muestras de amor, apenado continué con mi camino pero me sentía mal, envidie a esos dos, sus encuentros eran tan secretos que todo el santuario lo sabia pero a ellos no les importaba se tenían el uno al otro y eso era mas que suficiente.

_Y no he podido explicar y ni siquiera imaginar_

_Por que me harías tanto mal, _

_no te fuiste hasta desangrar la herida._

- En la llegada de los caballeros de bronce comencé a sospechar la cruel verdad, así que solo espere, nunca pensé que terminaría así, te fuiste, sin decir mas nada, sin aclararme algunas dudas, sin que te volviera a ver esos ojos tan profundos...

El lemuriano derramo lagrimas amargas, abrazo fuertemente una almohada, deseo con toda su alma que Saga volviera, entre sus sollozos y el viento que de repente comenzó a soplar fuertemente silbando contra los oídos de Mu, escucho un lo siento...abrió sus ojos dirigidos hacia la ventana, pero no encontró nada, un brillo verde salía del reflejo del sol contra algunas hojas en el vidrio, una mano cálida se poso sobre su hombro dándole confortabilidad, de nuevo la voluntad del lemuriano era voltear y encontrar a su gemelo, esperaba que sus rezos fueran escuchados...

_Y no he podido entender en que radica tu placer, _

_Disfrutabas hacerme mal, _

_Que ganarías al destrozar mi vida._

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí?

Esa voz era muy conocida para Mu, pero no era la esperada, al volver su rostro encontró con las cálidas turquesas de Milo- que haces aquí? –Mu se secaba las lagrimas con la almohada en sus manos.

- Supuse que tenias que hablar con alguien...

- Y pensaste que serias el indicado...

- No pero ya que el no esta aquí...

- Milo por favor quiero estar solo...

- Perdóname Mu...pero yo creo que Camus volverá y si el lo hace también Saga podrá hacerlo.

- No sigas con esas tonterías, me estas hartando, creo que te estas volviendo loco

- Piensa lo que quieras –el tono calmado de Milo era relajante, Mu no soportaría una pelea en ese momento- solo quiero decirte que estaré aquí cuando quieras...soy tu amigo recuérdalo.

_Y no he podido explicar y ni siquiera imaginar_

_Por que me harías tanto mal, _

_no te fuiste hasta desangrar la herida._

- Gracias Milo, ahora por favor...- Aries señalo hacia la puerta y Milo acato la petición, salió del recinto dejando a su amigo atrás- Amigo?...siempre Mu, "el eterno amigo" por que no pueden verme como ese al que le pueden contar todo, el consejero, el niño lindo que ayuda a todos, que no sufre, que no siente, que no vive...

Mu comenzó a golpear cada vez mas fuerte el cojín en sus manos, cada golpe era una lagrima derramada o un reclamo así si mismo, después de minutos intensos en que descargo su ira contra la cama de géminis se tumbo en ella, tratando de mitigar su dolor con el aroma de las sabanas, inútilmente empuño el puño de nuevo contra el colchón pero no tuvo las fuerzas o las ganas para el impacto.

_Y no he podido entender en que radica tu placer, _

_Disfrutabas hacerme mal, _

_Que ganarías al destrozar mi vida._

Las horas pasaron, Milo de vez en cuando daba vueltas al templo de géminis para ver si Mu se encontraba bien, los 4 caballeros restantes en el santuario estaban al tanto de la situación, por ultimo bajo Shaka a ver lo acontecido...Mu venia saliendo por fin del cuarto de Saga, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, con una que otra lagrima aun escurriendo por su cara, al encontrarse con Shaka en la puerta de su propio templo trato de disimular su estado, y continuo sin hacerle caso al virgo en la puerta de Aries.

- Mu...

Déjame en paz...

- Pero nos preocupas

- Y tu le preocupabas a él, pero nunca supiste hacerlo feliz, tal vez no te importaba...

- Tienes razón...no me importaba en la manera que te importa a ti, pero no era por ser mal agradecido, era pro que yo también era mal correspondido, yo amaba –Shaka se aclaro la garganta y continuó- yo amo a una persona que no puede olvidar a su ser amado, ni la muerte lo hace olvidarlo...

- Ahora resulta que todos son mal correspondidos...

QUIERES DEJAR TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO A UN LADO Y ENTENDER QUE YO TE AMO...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wuajaja soy muy mala...o no?...me encanta este giro que tomo la historia...Shaka x Mu XD...pues esto ya parece telenovela de Televisa jajajaja

Todos son mal correspondidos pobres...y miren que me dolió horrores poner a Mu x Saga...pero para los fans del lemuriano les tengo noticias...podrán decidir con quien se quedara este lindo borreguito ...

Las votaciones están abiertas...y pues yo les digo cuando se cierran ¬¬

Saga (Pandorita con el puño levantado amenazando a todas las que se disponen a emitir su voto por este caballero)

Shaka (De nuevo el puño amenazador "todas alcen la mano como aprobación")

Milo (Grayson con el puño amenazador enfrente de Pandorita "Uy mejor no lo pongo")

Nah no me crean...voten por el que deseen que yo aquí escribo...ustedes pidan...

Auf Wiedersehen!

P.D. "U.U" un mega favor, no sean malitos y promocionen esta historia que casi no tiene publico...aunque los que están son muy apreciados para mi...(Pandorita aventando besos a todos los que dejan reviews...¬¬ y pos pa los que no dejan también)

Muchas gracias a **Freeman7, Lady Grayson, Shadir, Vibeke, Arale-san, The Shade Ghost, Aiko, Aquarius No Kari, asia Black Mizuhara, Saga de Géminis, Lian-dana **y** El Cadejos **por sus reviews, y pues gracias a todos los que la leen y no dejan reviews...si me falto alguien por agradecer mil perdones pero GRACIAS n.n!

Esperen la contestación de Reviews por mail, recuerden dejarlos ¬¬ , y si tardan un poquito es por la escuela que no me deja en paz...quien rayos la invento u.ú?

Little Pandora


	4. Podria gritar

CAPITULO 4: Podría gritar 

Aioria pensaba en su templo, tal vez Shura si volvería, el ver la ilusión en los ojos de Milo le brindaba cierta esperanza pero el capricornio ya no estaba esa era la verdad, y el no tenerlo le dolía en el alma.

Aioria? –Milo lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Si… dime!

No puedo evitar seguirme preguntando si Shura y tu tuvieron algo?

No insistas con eso… no tuvimos nada que ver –El león dio media vuelta y abandono su templo.

Que genio!

Aldebarán que había visto la escena salió tras el Leo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Tenia que admitir que Milo había sido muy impertinente pero al quinto dorado no le gustaba hablar de esa etapa de su vida.

Al llegar a los jardines del santuario Aioria se detuvo seguido por Aldebarán.

Que tu también vienes a fregarme?

No...

Entonces vienes a abogar por alguien?

Tampoco

Entonces a que vienes?

A preguntar por que mientes?

Miento?... sobre que?

Shura

Yo no miento sobre él.

Vamos recuerdas esa vez que llegaste a mi templo consternado por haber visto a Shura con tu hermano?

Eso no es nada!

Insisto recuerdas el por que?

Pues...

_Flash Back_

_Un jovencito de unos 12 años y cabellos castaños corre escaleras abajo con las manos en la cara pasando sin detenerse por los ocho templos que se interponían entre su agonía y su refugio, arriba, en la casa de Sagitario, Shura y el hermano del joven Leo, Aioros, se demostraban su afecto entre caricias y besos, él había sido espectador de tan sublime acto, mas sin embargo el amor platónico que le tenia al caballero de Capricornio le impedía sentirse plenamente feliz por su hermano._

_Shura había sido siempre el mejor amigo del joven arquero, por lo consiguiente siendo una pieza clave en el desarrollo de Aioria, los tres eran como una pequeña familia, hermanos, por así decirlo, sabia que Aioros le tenia un cierto amor fraternal al español, pero con el paso de los años el joven león también comenzó a desarrollar este amor, mas sabia perfectamente que no era del tipo que su hermano esperaría que él sintiera por el pelinegro._

_Ese día como todos los anteriores, Aioria había subido a ver el entrenamiento que los dos mayores acostumbraban después de los alimentos, le gustaba mucho verlos combatir, eso era cierto, pero la principal razón eran las miradas, guiños y sonrisas que Shura le mandaba cada que daba un buen golpe al hermano del castaño._

_Entro en la novena casa, esperando encontrarlos dentro combatiendo, pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera rastros de que ahí se hubiera efectuado un combate, se sentó esperando a que llegaran, pues tal vez se habrían retrasado, pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los mayores se aparecía._

_Aioria se levanto del suelo con las piernas adormecidas "seguro hoy no entrenaran" se dijo para si mientras se disponía a salir de regreso a su casa, pero cuando iba bajando el primer escalón recordó que posiblemente estarían en Capricornio, así que dio media vuelta y subió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron._

_Entro con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos abiertos expectantes a cualquier ataque que pudieran detectar, mas esta casa también estaba vacía, o al menos eso parecía, con la desilusión en los ojos dio media vuelta para de nuevo intentar bajar a su templo, pero una risita que provenía de la habitación le llamo la atención, "Shura", susurró el chico reconociendo aquel timbre de voz, yendo hacia la puerta entre abierta y asomándose cuidadosamente en la habitación._

_Dentro encontró a su hermano debajo del cuerpo del español, este último le robaba besos fugazmente, mientras Aioros pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por la cabellera del capricornio, ambos dejaba escapar risas de sus labios cada que se separaban de un beso. El león abrió los ojos sorprendido por la situación que se desarrollaba entre sus dos "hermanos"_

_**Tantas cosas en la mente, me aterran.**_

_**El pensar en todo y nada de una vez.**_

_**El estar dormido, y el soñar con frío.**_

_**El permanecer perdido, buscándote.**_

_Aioria se alejo de la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido, con las manos en la boca y el terror invadiendo su corazón, giro lo mas rápido que pudo saliendo del templo sin importarle que sus pasos resonaran en la entrada del mismo, lo cual puso en alerta a los dos amantes dentro de la habitación..._

_- Que fue eso? –pregunto el arquero mientras Shura despegaba su cuerpo y se levantaba a ver quien provoco los pasos en el recinto._

_Shura solo alcanzo a ver una cabeza castaña bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras, pero no necesitaba mas explicaciones, sabia que era Aioria, giro su rostro para ver a su amado con un gesto de preocupación dibujado en sus ojos- Aioria –se limito a decir el español mientras regresaba a sentarse junto al sagitario._

_- Crees que no haya visto? _

_- Puedo asegurarlo –dijo Shura mientras se recostaba en la cama apesadumbrado por el chiquillo._

_**Tras los muros de mi casa, tan fría.**_

_**Puedo pensar en algo para hacer calor.**_

_**El moverme me hace titubear, y dudar.**_

_**Pero esa imagen no se ira jamás.**_

_Aioria bajaba hasta su templo, mas no se detuvo ahí, le parecía que no era un buen escondite, así que para que quedarse ahí?... bajo mas escalones, llegando hasta la casa de géminis, y topándose con su guardián en la entrada._

_- Aioria estas bien? –pregunto el mayor de los caballeros al notar el estado en que estaba el jovencito._

_El león se pregunto si Saga entendería, el era mayor y mucho mas experimentado en estos asuntos pero también el mas sensato y honesto de los caballeros, seguro que le obligaría a volver y hablar del asunto con su hermano y con Shura, pero se negaba a hacerlo así que opto por mentirle al géminis –estoy bien! –contesto secamente mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno mas duro e insensible de lo que en realidad era._

_- Seguro? –insistió Saga._

_- Si lo estoy –y se dispuso a salir del tercer templo dejando a Saga confundido, pensó en salir del santuario, huir y no volver, pero su deber era quedarse y proteger a Athena y al patriarca, sin importar lo mucho que sufriera, llego a Tauro donde otro de los caballeros mayor que el estaba sentado en la entrada._

_- Hola pequeño –le dijo Aldebarán guardián de la segunda casa._

_- Hola –contesto sin animo._

_- Que sucede? –pregunto el toro, mientras Aioria lo miraba a punto de derramar las lagrimas que tanto reclamaban salir._

_**El pensar en ti me hace recordar. **_

_**El encanto que provoca tu fragilidad.**_

_**Quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar, **_

_**Y el hablar de ti me puede delatar.**_

_Aldebarán le inspiraba confianza, y necesitaba urgentemente dejar salir todo lo que su alma guardaba así que le contó la historia completa, desde donde comenzó su amor por Shura hasta aquella imagen que había presenciado momentos antes._

_- Ya veo –dijo el brasileño mientras le daba una palmaditas en el hombro al león- y cual es el problema?_

_Una ira casi incontrolable invadió a Aioria, le había contado todo al tauro y este no había entendido, trató de levantarse para abandonar ese templo pero el moreno lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar._

_- Aun no terminó –prosiguió el tauro- no es que no te entienda, lo hago perfectamente, pero no encuentro tu problema, pues me has dicho que sientes pro Shura y como comenzó a crecer este sentimiento pero aun no me explicas que siente Shura por ti?_

_- Por mi? ... pues nunca lo ha dicho ... pero me dedica sonrisa y gestos que me hacen sentir bien –contesto entre sollozos el castaño._

_- Pero te trata igual que a tu hermano? ... sientes que es igual?_

_- Pues ... –aioria trato de recordar absolutamente todos los momentos con Sur ay su hermano y encontró un patrón, el capricornio le dedicaba mas tiempo al arquero, lo procuraba mas, esto provoco que Aioria sintiera un vació en el estomago- NO –contestó finalmente._

_- Lo vez ... entonces no hay porque culpar a alguno de ellos por cosas que solo tu sientes –Ante las palabras de Aldebarán, Aioria no tuvo mas remedio que asentir, pues todas tenían la razón, aunque por dentro quería gritar y acabar con su dolor._

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_Ya mas calmado después de muchas horas en las que estuvo charlando con Aldebarán, aioria regreso a su templo, en donde lo esperaban dos figuras muy conocidas para el. _

_Shura se acerco con la consternación en el rostro, mientras su hermano lo miraba desde lejos._

_- Aioria yo ... –se aclaro la garganta- nosotros ... tenemos que decirte algo_

_- No es necesario..._

_- Pero debemos hacerlo, Aioros y yo ... tenemos una relación y lo menos que queremos es lastimarte..._

_- Shura –Aioros se acercaba por detrás del capricornio mientras lo rodeaba por la espalda- creo que eso lo debemos discutir mi hermano y yo_

_- He dicho que no es necesario, me alegro por ustedes, se quieren y lo que yo siento por ustedes es ... –titubeó ante la frase que se formaba en su mente- es solo amor fraternal_

_**Y el pensar en ti me hace recordar.**_

_**El encanto que provoca tu fragilidad.**_

_**Quedarme sentado aquí, me puede congelar.**_

_**El hablar de ti me pude delatar.**_

_El Leo disimulo su dolor con una ligera sonrisa y abrazo a ambos chicos, esperando con esto cerrar su herida y dejar su sentimiento por Shura encerrado en lo mas hondo de su ser._

_Separándose solo de Shura le dio un abrazo a su hermano, para después voltear con Shura y repetir el proceso._

_Aioros sabía que su hermano lo llegaría a comprender, en algún tiempo quedaría asimilado. Y así ambos hombres abandonaban el quinto templo. Pero Shura volvió segundos después de haber salido._

_- Seguro que estas bien? –pregunto el mayor_

_- Si lo estoy –de nuevo Aioria sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos así que abrazo a Shura de nueva cuenta y le dio un besó en la comisura de los labios, sellando así el amor meramente platónico que desde ahora sentiría por Shura._

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_Fin Flash Back_

Aioria había recordado que el sentimiento por Shura lo había olvidado por solo algún tiempo, aunque ahora ya no era el mismo, era mera ilusión que antes había sido "amor", diferente al que años después de la muerte de su hermano comenzó a sentir por una bella amazona que entrenaba a un pequeño de nombre Seiya, pocas veces había podido ver su rostro, pero no le importaba el la amaba y por esto llevaban una relación bastante apasionada pero a la vez oculta, velando por la seguridad de ella, se había limitado a besarla un par de veces, a sentirla solo por instantes, aunque su tórrido romance era un secreto a voces entre los caballeros dorados.

Desde esa platica con el caballero de Tauro, este se hizo su fiel confidente, sabiendo todo sobre su vida, y al ser mayor que el, guiándolo con la chica y protegiéndolos de ser descubiertos. Estaba seguro, ahora el amor platónico que sentía por Shura era suplantado por el infinito amor y agradecimiento que le tenia a la amazona del águila.

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar, que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**_

_**Podría gritar...**_

Aioria –dijo Aldebarán sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Veo que ya recordaste, así que te pido un favor?

Dime –acepto el león al ver la mirada de su compañero de armas.

No mientas, sabes que fue hermoso mientras duro, y que ahora forma parte de ti –dijo el tauro alejándose del recinto de Leo.

Shura –susurró el león mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y volvía a cerrar ese momento para la eternidad.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

HOLA! Como los he extrañado pero la escuela, los finales, las obras de teatro y muchas cosas mas no me dejaban escribir, pero aquí les traigo este nuevo capi, que espero les guste, la inspiración anda al máximo y espero esta vez no tardar mucho en actualizar las demás historias, y dejarles nuevos proyectos, que serán One-shots para no meterme en rollos de actualizar mas historias y tratar de terminar esta y alguna otra como la de Puppe-reloaded (aunque también depende de Aiko ¬¬)

Mil gracias por los reviews, y espero que dejen muchos en este capi, podrán encontrar sus contestaciones en mi profile ok?

Les mando besos y una abrazo enorme por las fiestas, pásensela super bien y les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que resta de este año y el siguiente.

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora


End file.
